The objective of this project is to determine the effect of microwave radiation on neurological response. Isolated neurons such as the abdominal ganglion of the Aplysia, the sciatic nerves of frogs and the saphenous nerves of cats will be exposed to CW, pulsed and modulated microwave radiation in the power density range of 1-10 mW/cm squared. The effects of the microwave radiation on the strength-duration of a stimulus to produce an action potential, amplitude of the response, and conduction velocity will be investigated. The fatigue and recovery of the neurons under rapid, multiple stimulation will also be studied. A series of experiments to determine if continuous wave, 2450 MHz microwave radiation increases the fatigue rate or changes the vitality of the frog sciatic nerve were completed. The frog sciatic nerves were exposed in a waveguide to specific absorption rates of 100 W/kg, 50 W/kg, and 20 W/kg. The nerves were stimulated with twin pulses (separated by 5 ms interval) at a repetition rate of 500 pps in order to accelerate the rundown time. Distinct changes in the excitability and refractoriness of the exposed nerve were seen in comparison to the control nerve. The vitality of the nerve was affected and was greater for the higher dose rates.